


Lay With Me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Their planet is long since destroyed, their universe only recently restored, but Loki is so very warm and the Midgardian bed is comfortable enough for Thor’s tastes. It is early still, and as Loki’s breath evens out into sleep, Thor decides to join him.They can be Kings of a lost people once they awaken.





	Lay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for Areiton back in January 
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

The morning sun warms the side of Thor’s face. He must have left the blinds open the night before, too lost in the heaviness of death and the weight of sorrow to remember to pull them shut. He is not yet used to windows in his bedchamber. The sun is bright, a haze of white beating against his eyelids; he keeps them closed against the harshness of morning even as his door creaks open. The noise is thunderous in the silent room, though he knows who it must be. 

There are not many left who would enter his bed chambers without express permission. There is only one who would enter this early. 

The bed dips under Loki’s weight, and Thor cracks his eyes open to greet the blinding sunlight. The covers have already slipped down Thor’s chest and pooled around his waist, covering his cock but not much else with the way his legs have wrestled them off in the night. Not that his nudity matters in this moment. 

Loki is gorgeous, highlighted by a halo of sunlight, the most beautiful thing Thor has ever seen. He is constantly surprised by his brother’s beauty and how it grows every day. Loki is bare and natural; his hair a mess of curls, his face bare of the nude makeup he has hidden behind since they were growing boys. He is as naked as Thor himself, and shameless as he crawls up the bed. 

This is Thor’s favourite version of his brother, if only because it is a version only he is allowed to see.  

Loki’s skin is warmer than the sun when his brother lays against him. Thor hums, pleased, when he feels the smile Loki is wearing pressed against his chest. Loki’s face nuzzles into him as though he were a cat and Thor wraps a heavy arm around Loki’s waist pulling him up until he is spread out over Thor’s body. His brother’s weight against him is nothing but an age-old comfort that he revels in. He’s allowed to, now.

They have lost so much. They have lost  _ everything.  _ But by Norns they still have each other. 

Loki makes a noise, displeased, and Thor chuckles as he runs his hand up and down his brother’s back in long, sweeping strokes. Loki stretches, cat-like, and Thor lets his eyes drop closed once again. Their planet is long since destroyed, their universe only recently restored, but Loki is so very warm and the Midgardian bed is comfortable enough. It’s nothing like Asgard, nothing ever will be again, but his home has always been anchored at Loki’s side. His brother warm and alive against him in this place they can just  _ be  _ together is enough, more than. It is early still, too early for thought, and as Loki’s breath evens out into sleep, Thor lets himself join him.

They can be Kings of a lost people once they awaken. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
